Sarcasm
by Digital Dip Stories
Summary: Joshua Blanyd finds himself in a bad spot after he's found as a Flareon. Now he must cope with this new form, gain new friends, and try to fit in with his new 'family'. But last of all. Can he fight off and escape his evil?
1. Wake-up! Sleep! Repeat!

Beep! Beep! Bee- *Click*

"1:30," said a lump under the covers, "Jay has got to stop pranking me with alarm clocks," and out came a cranky teenager.

This "teenager" is Josh Tanym who is (as a matter a fact) seventeen years old and is currently dominating Calculus.

He usually is a perfectly healthy, normal dude who goes only as fast as his friends need. He's a friendly man also, who could make friends with anyone if he wanted to.

He sits up in his bed and looks around, right on the edge of flopping back to sleep but instead he forces himself up. He actually DRAGS himself over to his closet and starts feeling around for the door handle like a blind man.

He eventually finds the doorknob and opens it, having to adjust back to darkness. He stumbles down the hall trying to balance, he really was trying to gain balance.

He finally gains some sense of balance and, still as wobbly as ever, begins to make his way down the stairs.

Step. Step. Step. He listens to his footsteps to (somehow) attempt to not concentrate on falling. He reaches the bottom.

He trips over a toy that was lying around and hits his head lightly on the wooden flooring. "Ow," he rubs his head, "Why was that toy lying in front of the stairs?" He quietly talks to himself.

He gets up and continues walking whilst grumbling to himself. He reaches the kitchen and decides to not turn on the light.

He opens the fridge...and has freezing cold water dumped straight on him. He hears a high-pitched mouse laugh coming from the living room. Only one person has that laugh.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Jay says in-between gasps. "Jay, I swear if you try and prank me one more time!" Josh yelled. Jay wiped the tears on his face away and started to catch his breath, "I'm sorry I just can't!" He bursts out laughing for a second time.

You could practically see steam coming out of Josh's ears he was so mad. "Jay, I will give you three seconds to run before I _**SNAP YOUR NECK!"**_ Josh roared and Jay's face became a small little speck on his large head.

Jay took off up the stairs into his room and locked it. Josh meanwhile calmed down and snickered. _That got him good,_ Josh thought. He opened the fridge again and got out a leftover porkchop from last night's dinner.

He takes it out of the Ziploc bag and tosses it on a plate and nukes it. He lets that finish and pours himself a glass of milk.

He takes his milk and his porkchop and relaxes on the couch. He browses Netflix and finds something to watch.

Josh is basically the know-it-all when it comes to Pokemon. He could tell you anything about any Pokemon at anytime. _**ANYTHING**_.

He watches the newest episode of Sun and Moon. _I...guess I could relax my eyes too..._ He closes his eyes and sinks through the couch into a dreamless sleep.

 **A/N:**

 _ **Alrighty, whats up everyone? PokerFlareon here with my first story (on this account). This is my first chapter of my new story "Sarcasm," and I hope you enjoy! Please leave some reviews on how I did and what I should add!**_

 _ **Here's a question to answer:**_

 _ **What Pokemon would you be if you could be any?**_


	2. Knock-out!

**Sorry guys for taking so long! I haven't really had a chance to type! :3 Here's another chapter of Sarcasm!**

After waking up, Josh thought two things at the same time, _Oh shit!_ and _What._ But after getting a grip he nearly gagged and fell off the couch and shouted with a mouth full, "I'm going to be late!" Then bolted out the door.

He _just_ missed the bus! Like it was at the next house picking the neighbors kids up missed it. He took off towards the bus and grabbed on to the back emergency door having to jump for it.

A lot of the older highschool kids were staring at Josh in amazement. Josh had climbed on top of the bus roof somehow as he crawled on it. He reached the sliding doors and leaned over it, knocking and banging on it shouting at the top of his lungs.

The bus screeched to a halt as the doors opened, sending Josh tumbling over the windscreen.

He rubbed his...well... head for one but was rubbing everywhere else too. He shot up and ran inside the bus. His best friend Dan was gesturing Josh over to sit next to him.

Everyone calls him Zasos but his real name is Daniel. Daniel Farront. Only can Josh call him Dan and **_only_** Josh.

Dan smirked at him when he sat down, "Have a nice fall?" He asked. "Go ahead and laugh Dan," Josh sighed. With a smirk.

Dan snickered at him while giving him a dose of evil grin. "Hey Dan, I got you that Glaceon card you asked for!" Josh said and Dan replied, "Fine I'll give you the Flareon card."

Josh shoved the small 2D figure of a Glaceon under Dan's nose. Dan followed suite with a Flareon card under Josh's nose. They both took the others card.

Their fates were decided at this moment. But they went along with life, still unknown to the evils lurking in every corner. Fate can really be a evil thing can't it? Now they are riding a school bus to St. Carlos Numez High. But soon they will be on the bus to a new world.

Once they arrived they went straight towards a tiny group of people sitting on a bench.

There was a skinny blonde named Sadie, a scrawny kind named Tim and another red headed girl named Zoey.

The first one to notice them was Tim, he has a lisp. "Hey guys! Over here!" Tim shouted waving furiously.

(I have to time skip because I lost a lot of progress at this point Josh got a note saying to meet him behind the school after school, he was sitting and my device died.)

Josh sat behind the school with Dan following his steps. Suddenly Josh hears a whistle and a prick in his neck. He hears it again and sees Dan fall to the ground.

He wanted to shout, 'No!' But he was to tired... _Its too strong..._ Josh thought before giving in to the aapparent dart.

 _ **A\N: Hey people! Sorry for such sudden action, one this device I'm using is restarted and two doing this was getting me nowhere. I hope you enjoyed it and please be p**_

 ** _patient with me as I don't have all the time in the world to write, I write what I can when I can!_**

 ** _Here's a question to answer:_**

 ** _If you found a Flareon in a alley way, hurt, scared and starving would you take it in?_**


	3. Shattered Mirror

Whatsa **poppin'? PokerFlareon here with the third chapter of Sarcasm! Enjoy :3**

 _Pain_. That's the first thing Josh felt when he awoke, he was stripped of all clothing except his small Gible boxers. He had a large rash running down him back and slight stiffness in the head from the tranquilizer stuff inside him. By instinct he attempts to lift his hands up. You should know what happened by now. If not his hands are chained.

"...Hello?" Josh calls out carefully after giving up, "is anybody there?"

Josh felt shivers down his spine which was both from fear and the cold metal on his back.

After some struggle he examined his surroundings. He was in a empty room, not counting the cold table he was on. There was a observing window to the left of him though the other side was empty.

I should say it _was_ empty, as a man in a black coat sat down in one of the many seats behind the window. He stared at Josh with a evil grin.

"Hello there, Joshua," he said quietly in a deep, raspy voice. "You may not know me...but I know you," he started pressing buttons and Josh heard a buzzing sound. Like a razor ready to cut hair; or flesh.

The door to the other side of Josh opened up and a couple of masked men entered the room.

Josh somehow pushed himself further on the table, giving him further reach to the ground. He picked up a small pocket knife that was left below the table. It was maybe dropped.

Then Josh had begun to cut the hard rope. The masked man were making their way to him slowly.

"Joshua," the man behind the window sighed, "there really is no point in struggling. It will of course hurt you, but better you than me Joshua."

(It was at this moment I didn't save, losing about 300 words in the process ;-; I'm going to have to shorten this part of the chapter. Please understand T~T)

Josh cut the rope binding his hands down to the table freeing his hands also. Luckily, the leather didn't snap up so he could still do this stealthily.

Josh arched slightly to reach the rope tieing his chest down. He quickly cut the rope.

 _Wait for it..._ Josh thought as one guy set up a syringe and the other stood by. Josh waited a second before sucker punching the syringe guy.

"Augh!" The masked man shouted and Josh completely sliced the last rope tieing his feet. He grabbed a nearby knife and grabbed the unarmed bodygaurd and held him with the knife turning the skin on his throat white as the knife touched it.

"Take one more step and your friend here gets a floor-full of blood!" Josh threatend. The other guy turned towards the shocked cloaked man as if waiting for directions. He turned back after a moment and set the syringe down, kicking it over towards the far side of the room.

Josh calculated the amount of time it would take for the cloaked man to get reinforcement. Sixteen minutes.

"Now, you will let me run and escape. You will not chase me. You got that?" Josh said. Syringe guy nodded and backed away. Josh still stabbed the bodygaurd in the leg, narrowly missing the major artery there.

He took off and ran out the door. He looked right and left and went with his gut. He went left down the hallway and ran awhile. He took a rest in a janitors closet. Footsteps begun quickly down the hall and slowed near the janitors closet. There was a shadow in front of the door and Josh held his breath.

The door swung open and Josh crammed himself inside a small box. After a minute the door shut and footsteps faded, leaving Josh to catch his breath.

He slowly opened the door and checked the area. It was clear so he took off down the hall, he slid the corner and continued running.

He looked back and now there were suddenly four men chasing him. He ran faster and the men ran faster also.

He was almost to that exit! Freedom was in his hands! **Boom!** A gun shot went off and he slid, there was a great pain in his leg. "AGHHHHH!" He screamed and shouted while army crawling towards the door. A foot was pressed on him as he stopped.

He look back at the owner of the foot and saw it was a security gaurd. He rose another foot and kicked Josh.

He quickly and painfully stabbed a syringe into him and a bright light was now on the corner of his sight. He curled in psin and fear and covered his head.

Suddenly something inside him broke. What was this? What could've broke?

He rose and began to limp towards the door. He took the empty syringe on the floor and stabbed the gaurds arm. He screamed and Josh limped further.

He got outside and he saw a bright light inside the veins of his arm it burned like all hell but Josh kept going.

He entered some shrubs and watched a group of about fifteen gaurds rush into the distance. The light inside him kept spreading and he suddenly had a killer headache. He watched his body start brightly glowing as he was engulfed in this light. "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Josh screamed and he fainted from the pain.

Something is different. Something is wrong.

Whatever broke. Josh is now half gone.

 **Alrighty! That was the end of this chapter and I now am going to try to extend chapter lengths! I'll say this now, I am not copying Dexter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and make sure to review if you'd like! I take suggestions and constructive criticism!**

 **Heres a question to awnser:**

 **Green Eye. What does that mean?**

 **Hint: Something you do almost everyday.**


End file.
